


Звонок из прошлого

by Klea_Strix



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Detectives, Multi, POV First Person, Prophetic Dreams, Transmigration of Souls, Trials, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Когда Аниту пригласили для расследования очередного преступления, она не думала, как оно может ударить по ней самой. Только вчера все было хорошо, а сегодня...
Relationships: Asher (Anita Blake)/Anita Blake/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake), Asher (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Julianna (Anita Blake)
Kudos: 2





	Звонок из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

Телефон звонил, не переставая, в течение минуты, вслед за этим раздался шорох, затем шаги по комнате и знакомый отвратительно бодрый голос произнес:

— Дом Аниты Блейк!.. Нет, она только легла.

— Кто там, Натаниэль? — я с трудом разлепила глаза.

— Это лейтенант Сторр.

— Дай сюда, — потребовала я и, получив трубку, произнесла: — Слушаю.

— Приезжай на кладбище Окдейл, — раздался приказ в трубке.

— Что случилось? Убийство?

— Возможно, — дальше послышались короткие гудки.

Дольф Сторр никогда не прощался, а последнее время и не здоровался. Иногда мне казалось, что он, зная мой график работы, получает удовольствие, когда будит меня через два часа после рассвета. Хотя я понимала, что просто ворчу от усталости и недосыпа, ведь трупы не выбирают времени, когда явить себя миру.

На сборы и дорогу времени много не ушло, так что уже через полчаса я подъезжала к кладбищу. Тут было оживленно. Убийства всегда притягивают к себе массу народа, и далеко не всегда одних только зевак. С учетом раннего времени, последних здесь не было вовсе. Когда я вылезла из машины, ко мне метнулся молодой постовой с криком: «Посторонним сюда нельзя!» Пришлось махнуть значком федерального маршала, чтобы пройти за ограждение. Неподалеку молчаливым привидением бродил невыспавшийся Зебровски. Судя по всему, его тоже выдернули из кровати, если он вообще туда добрался — красные глаза заставляли в этом усомниться.

— А, привет! — махнул он рукой.

— Привет. И где Зебровски, которого я знаю?

— Остался дома под одеялом. А ты видишь всего лишь мой труп.

— Так значит, мы расследуем твое убийство? — попыталась пошутить я.

— Если бы. Тогда я, по крайней мере, лежал бы спокойненько в гробу, а так —болтаюсь по кладбищу, как неупокоенный зомби.

— Ну, это мы быстро. Выбирай могилку, сейчас и упокоим, у меня с собой и соль, и мачете.

— Миз Блейк, не будете ли вы так любезны… — раздался голос Дольфа, но высокого политеса надолго не хватило. — Тащи сюда свою задницу!

— Иди, а то он сегодня совсем не в духе, — кивнул Зебровски, направляясь к машине.

Дольф был не просто не в духе. Уж не знаю, кто его разозлил с утра пораньше, но рисковали нарваться на неприятности все. Учитывая трудности нашего общения в последнее время, можно было ожидать, что сейчас весело придется мне.

Я миновала последние двести метров, чтобы встать рядом с Тэмми Киркланд, штатной полицейской ведьмой, которая с интересом разглядывала окровавленные знаки на земле. В свете уже вставшего солнца смотрелись они отвратительно.

— Что скажете? — спросил Дольф, сурово возвышаясь над нами.

— А где тело? — поинтересовалась я, пытаясь осознать, что могли означать эти руны, вычерченные на земле между могил. Судя по количеству красной жидкости, наполнявшей их, тут потребовалось бы вся кровь по крайней мере одного здорового человека, причем убить его должны были недавно. Но тела не наблюдалось.

— А тела нет, — нехотя ответил мне Дольф. — Только эти знаки.

— Так с чего вдруг решили, что это убийство? Может, кровь принесли с собой. Она вообще может оказаться не человеческой, а какого-нибудь зверя или птицы. Или на худой случай консервированной.

— Может. Если ты мне скажешь, что эти знаки ничего не значат и это просто ребятня или какие-нибудь сумасшедшие баловались, я не буду даже экспертов напрягать. Но почему-то мне так не кажется.

— Это пентаграмма силы, — вмешалась Тэмми. — Некромагической, скорее всего.

— Мы на кладбище, причем я лично здесь работала пару ночей тому назад, так что мог остаться след.

— И где ты работала?

— Метров на двести западнее.

— Ты же поднимаешь в круге силы, — покачала головой Тэмми. — Это не оставляет такого характерного запаха.

— Ты ведь некромант, так что должна чувствовать эти следы лучше Киркланд.

А вот это уже настораживало. Я, конечно, единственный некромант в городе, и естественно заподозрить меня в первую очередь, но от такой славы лучше откреститься сразу же. Осужденные колдуны долго не живут.

— Ты меня снова подозреваешь, Дольф? Считаешь, что я тут провожу какие-то темномагические ритуалы с человеческим жертвоприношением?

— Ты мне скажи.

— Знаешь что, Дольф, мне это уже начинает надоедать. Ты не можешь принять мой круг общения, но это не значит, что на меня нужно вешать ритуальные убийства. У меня и без того проблем хватает.

— Тогда скажи мне, что это такое? — в голосе Дольфа начали появляться рычащие нотки.

— А я откуда знаю? Я уже говорила, мой дар природный, а это ритуалистика. Я даже руны не могу прочесть, только чувствую, что они выполнили свою задачу, и пентаграмма пуста. Я не чувствую ее силы. Это просто кровавые линии на земле, и все.

— Тебе больше нечего добавить?

— Нет. Нужно сделать фотографии и посмотреть, что значат эти знаки.

— Без тебя разберемся. Вали с моего места преступления, раз толку от тебя никакого.

Мне никогда так сильно не хотелось врезать Дольфу по его наглой роже, но я заслужила медаль за терпение и сдержанность. Молча развернувшись, я пошла к машине. При всех наших проблемах, я не ожидала от Дольфа такого ответа. Черт, если бы могла, я бы зарыдала, но слез у меня не было, только злость. И ощущение потери.

Лишь доехав до дома и забравшись на кровать между моими сонными мужчинами, я почувствовала, как на меня накатывает истерика. Мика тут же повернулся и молча обнял меня, позволяя выплакаться. Он так и не спросил, что случилось, а я просто не могла об этом говорить.

Вечером у меня была назначена встреча с Жан-Клодом, но тут снова прозвенел звонок. Когда-то Ронни говорила, что есть примета: как день начнется, так он и пройдет. Судя по всему, это суеверие работало.

— Ma petite , с тобой все в порядке? — раздался в трубке знакомый голос, от которого у меня привычно побежали мурашки по спине.

— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я чувствую твое напряжение и беспокойство, — после установившейся между нами связи мне все труднее было скрывать от Жан-Клода малейшие изменения в настроении.

— Ничего страшного, — успокоила я его, а потом добавила во избежание дальнейших вопросов. — Просто поругалась с Дольфом.

Жан-Клоду не понадобилось долго объяснять.

— Лейтенант Сторр снова выказал недовольство тем, кого ты выбираешь в партнеры?

— Почти. Просто я не смогла помочь в его деле, вот он и вспылил.

Не знаю, почему взялась оправдывать Дольфа. Может, действительно чувствовала свою бесполезность. Впервые я ничего не могла сделать.

— Что-то, о чем я должен знать? — спросил Жан-Клод. И это не было простым любопытством.

— Не думаю. Какой-то некромантический ритуал.

— Боюсь, что подобные ритуалы — это все же мое дело, ведь они могут влиять и на вампиров. Завтра обязательно расскажешь мне подробнее, и мы попытаемся разобраться, если твои полицейские друзья не смогут разгадать эту задачку раньше.

— Завтра? Мы же сегодня должны были встретиться.

— Прости, ma petite, но я звоню, чтобы перенести нашу встречу. У меня тут небольшое дело.

— Что-то серьезное? — тут же насторожилась я.

— Нет. Ашер вспылил и ушел, так что его обязанности достались мне.

— Куда ушел? Почему?!

— Куда — не знаю. Почему? — было слышно, как Жан-Клод подыскивает ответ. — Это старый спор.

— Насколько старый?

— Не волнуйся, ma petite, он вернется.

— Не увиливай. Это из-за меня?

Ответом мне было короткое молчание, которое сказало мне больше, чем последовавшее:

— Нет. Это из-за меня.

Это действительно был старый спор. Я любила их обоих, но не могла дать того, в чем Ашер так нуждался. Больше всего он хотел вернуть их с Жан-Клодом прошлое, когда они любили одну женщину и друг друга. Я же не могла заменить им бывшую возлюбленную, которая связывала их воедино, была их душой. Я лишь могла быть их силой.

— Найди его, — тихо попросила я.

— Конечно, ma petite. До завтра. Целую тебя.

— До завтра.

Короткие гудки мне были ответом.

Впервые я осталась дома одна, и мне нечем было заняться. Работы на сегодня не предвиделось, полиции я тоже была не нужна. Мика был занят каким-то делом пушной коалиции, а потому исчез и не обещал быстро вернуться. Натаниэль сегодня выступал в «Запретном плоде», подменяя кого-то из заболевших танцоров. Я потянулась по своей связи к Дэмиену. Тот уже давно проснулся и теперь питался от какой-то белокурой девицы, пришедшей развлечься в «Данс Макабр». Где-то в глубине встрепенулся ardeur , но я недавно его насыщала, а потому задавила в корне. Ричарду тоже было не до меня. Сильно не до меня. Он в который раз старался наладить свою личную жизнь — не то чтобы стая настаивала на новой лупе, но Ричард не оставлял попыток ее найти. Ронни звонить было бесполезно, она все еще не могла смириться с тем, что я счастлива в полигамии, тогда как ей эта модель семьи никак не дается. Черт, вот так захочешь с кем-нибудь провести свободный вечер — и неожиданно оказываешься в одиночестве. В какой-то мере от отчаяния я позвонила Тэмми.

— Привет, это Анита.

— Рада тебя слышать, — и, судя по улыбке звучащей в голосе, это была правда. У меня на душе потеплело. — А Ларри на работе.

Ларри Киркланд был ее мужем и моим коллегой-аниматором, а потому тоже работал по ночам.

— Вообще-то я хотела поговорить с тобой. О той пентаграмме.

— Мне жаль, что лейтенант так к тебе отнесся. Это было неприятно.

— Я уже начинаю привыкать, — остановила я Тэмми. — Меня больше беспокоит, что я ничего не почувствовала.

— Ну, я думаю, что, во-первых, ты в целом кладбище чувствуешь как нечто привычное, потому можешь просто не заметить такие нюансы. Во-вторых, зная твою практичность, ты скорее обратишь внимание на потенциальную опасность, а выработанный, как ты говоришь, ритуал, уже не представляет угрозы. О последствиях разговор особый. А может, все дело в том, что я прибыла раньше и, уже почуяв этот запах, не могла его отпустить, а до тебя он просто выветрился.

— Учитывая, что я вообще не воспринимаю магию на запах, объяснения логичны. А ты уже определила, что это был за ритуал?

— Вообще-то лейтенант приказал не говорить с тобой об этом, — осторожно начала Тэмми, но, видно, для себя она решила ослушаться приказа, с которым не согласна. — Да и я не до конца разобралась в этом. Там было что-то о душе, о теле и июле.

— Ограничение ритуала по времени?

— Может быть. Пока я даже в предназначении не разобралась. Попросила помощи у специалистов. Жду ответа, сразу они тоже не сказали. Только проговорились, что ритуал редкий или специально вычисленный. Да и такие руны не употребляют уже несколько веков.

— Держи меня в курсе. Может быть, это ничего не значит, а может, грозит большими неприятностями. Радует, что до июля времени еще много.

— Это если мы правильно прочитали, и если это время срабатывания. По мне, так это, скорее, время окончания. Иначе зачем было проводить его за столько месяцев?

— Не знаю. Может, какой-нибудь ритуальный день?

— Надо посмотреть по календарю. Может, станет понятнее. Спасибо за идею. Ладно, если ты не возражаешь, я лягу спать.

— Конечно. Спокойной ночи.

Я тоже решила последовать ее примеру. Но через полчаса попыток заснуть, все же поднялась и полезла рыться в календарях. Оказалось, что на вчерашний день приходится кельтский праздник Остара, посвященный не то кельтскому богу Легу, не то германской богине Эостре, не то сонму умирающих и воскресающих богов типа Таммуэ или Осириса. Это ничего не давало, кроме неприятного предчувствия, которым мне и пришлось мучиться до самого утра, пока усталость не взяла верх.

На следующий день перед ночной работой я отправилась в «Цирк Проклятых». Суета, царившая здесь всегда, сегодня просто раздражала. Я хотела видеть Жан-Клода и Ашера, а нашла лишь Джейсона, любимую зверушку и по совместительству закуску Принца.

— О, Анита, какими судьбами?

— Где Жан-Клод? — спросила я.

— Вот так всегда. Ни тебе «здравствуй», ни «как поживаешь», а сразу к делу.

— Джейсон, мне сегодня не до шуток.

— А что случилось?

— Джейсон! — пришлось прикрикнуть мне.

— Ладно, — сбавил он обороты. — Сказала бы просто, что не в духе. Сегодня у всех с этим проблемы. Жан-Клод в «Запретном плоде», у него там какие-то дела. А может, просто убрался отсюда, чтобы никого не видеть.

— Ты говоришь об Ашере? — догадалась я.

— Скорее, о его новой подруге.

— Разве у гиенолаков есть женщины?

Нарцисс, Обей гиенолаков, не привечал женщин, предпочитая быть единственной королевой клана. Поэтому мое удивление можно было понять.

— А кто говорит о гиенах? Она человек, — заявил Джейсон, и в этом ему можно было верить, оборотня не обманешь. — Ашер куда-то пропал вчера, даже утром не вернулся. А сегодня вечером появился с дамой.

— Какой дамой?

— Невысокая шатенка, весьма хорошенькая. Я ее не знаю, хотя где-то видел.

— Он ее представил?

— При мне нет. Сразу увел ее к себе в комнату, затем его навестил Жан-Клод. Вышел он через несколько минут, точнее даже вылетел сам не свой, и тут же умчался в «Запретный плод».

— А Ашер?

— А Ашер заперся с гостьей у себя и пока больше не выходил, — пожал плечами Джейсон. — И, на твоем месте, я бы туда не совался. Если не хочешь поучаствовать третьей.

Это было неприятно слышать.

— Ладно, скажи Ашеру, что я заходила. А Жан-Клоду я сама позвоню из машины.

— Скажу, но ответ передавать не стану. Женщинам таких слов не говорят.

— Чего еще я не знаю?

— Ну…

— Джейсон, раз уж поднял эту тему, так продолжай.

— Ну, в последний раз, когда я слышал Ашера, он рассказывал Жан-Клоду, где он видел и его, и тебя с твоей принципиальностью. Это я передаю общий смысл, большая часть речи была на французском, но не думаю, что ошибся.

Это было ожидаемо, но все равно больно. Из-за своих ужасающих шрамов Ашер был болезненно раним. Ему хотелось любви, причем любви Жан-Клода. Даже вековая ненависть не смогла стереть этого глубокого чувства. Приходилось признать, что вампиры могут любить. Но прошлое нельзя вернуть, хотя иногда так трудно с этим смириться. Я предчувствовала еще один тяжелый разговор и с Жан-Клодом, и с Ашером.

Ашера я решила не трогать, пока тот не остынет. А до Жан-Клода я так и не дозвонилась. Он словно прятался от меня или, правда, был слишком занят. Очень много дел было завязано на Ашере, он был одним из тех немногих, кому Жан-Клод полностью доверял. Я решила оставить их на пару дней, чтобы дать нам всем время подумать. У меня оставался Мика, Натаниэль, Дэмиан, мои леопарды — так что ardeur не должен доставить хлопот. Через пару дней Жан-Клод позвонил сам.

— Ma petite?

— Да?

— Ты сегодня очень занята?

— Ну, первый клиент у меня за час до полуночи.

— Ты не могла бы подъехать в «Запретный плод»?

— Конечно. Буду через час.

На моей памяти это был самый короткий наш разговор и не по моей инициативе. Я стремительно собралась и отправилась на свидание с Принцем города.

Стриптиз-клуб «Запретный плод» со дня своего основания принадлежал Жан-Клоду, так что кабинет здесь всегда был к его услугам. Поэтому меня без лишних разговоров проводили к моему любовнику. Точнее, я думала, что встречу именно его, а передо мной сидел Мастер вампиров, самый главный кровосос города, чье лицо было безэмоционально и пусто, а в глазах стояла только холодная вечность. Он говорил по телефону, не отводя от меня глаз. Но разговор шел по-французски, так что я никак не могла понять о чем. Вот он повесил трубку, встал из-за стола, молча подошел, поцеловал руку и подвел к креслу. Эти ритуальные пляски, никак не похожие на его обычное поведение, сильно напрягали, и я не выдержала.

— Что происходит, Жан-Клод?

— Ничего особенного, — сказал он, присаживаясь напротив. — У нас в городе гостья.

— Совет? — насторожилась я.

— Нет. Мастер Брэнсона.

У меня замерло сердце. Последней главой брэнсонских вампиров была Серафина, и она до сих пор иногда являлась мне в кошмарах. Тогда она чуть не уничтожила всех нас, и я убила ее, уничтожила их всех. И теперь в мой город приехала новая Принцесса Брэнсона.

— Кто она? Что она хочет?

— Ее зовут Орния, и я сам пригласил ее.

— Зачем? — моему удивлению не было предела. Я не знала, что в Бренсоне снова обосновались вампиры, и уж тем более не могла предположить, что всегда осторожный Жан-Клод пригласит кого-нибудь из них сюда. Но то, что я услышала дальше, и вовсе выбило меня из колеи.

— Чтобы она опровергла или подтвердила случай переселения души. Она в этом разбирается лучше, чем кто бы то ни было из тех, кого я знаю.

— Редкая способность. Она так опытна?

— Скорее, так стара.

— И зачем это тебе?

— Чтобы не потерять Ашера.

— Ты можешь, в конце концов, объяснить, что происходит?! — взорвалась я.

— Если бы мог, то объяснил бы, — вздохнул Жан-Клод. В его взгляд вернулись эмоции, и стало видно, как он потерян, выбит из колеи. И тут меня осенило.

— Это связано с той женщиной, которую привел Ашер?

— Ее зовут Джулианна.

— Как… — можно было не продолжать. Таким голосом он называл только одну женщину. Джулианна была человеком-слугой Ашера, вместе с Жан-Клодом они представляли счастливую картину menage a trois . А потом Джулиана погибла, Ашер оказался изуродован, Жан-Клод в столетнем рабстве. Сказка кончилась, оставив лишь память и горечь сожаления о прошедшем. Теперь можно было понять, что происходит с этими двумя.

— Это лицо… — продолжал тем временем Жан-Клод, и в его голосе звучала надежда. — А еще она помнит такое, что никто, кроме нее, не знал.

— И ты веришь в это? — Мне хотелось кричать, убедить его, что это все неправда. Мне было трудно признаться даже себе, что я ревновала их к Джулианне, даже к мертвой. А эту, нежданно ожившую, хотелось просто убить, во избежание дальнейших проблем.

— В это верит Ашер. Верит настолько, что готов снова сделать ее слугой. Я лишь хочу знать, правда ли это.

— Ты же сам не веришь в это? — я хотела убедиться, что хоть Жан-Клод не купился на этот маскарад, но услышанное меня не обрадовало.

— Я уже не знаю, во что верить. Я столько лет, столько веков мучился от того, что не смог спасти, что потерял их. Ашер вернулся, но он всё еще не мой. Без Джулианны нас не может быть.

Мне хотелось закричать: «А как же я?!» Но пора было признаться себе, что я не могла заменить им Джулианну. Вместо этого я спросила:

— Когда вы встречаетесь с этой, из Брэнсона?

— Ее зовут Орния, что значит «золотая леди», — поправил меня Жан-Клод.

— Ты ее хорошо знаешь?

— Довольно неплохо. Она могла бы войти в Совет, но предпочитает, чтобы интересы её линии представлял Странник.

— Она из его линии? — поинтересовалась я.

— А вот это неизвестно. Она женщина, а интересы Странника распространяются в основном на мужчин. Но их дары чем-то схожи. Он вселяется в чужие тела, вытесняя личность — Орния же может это сделать с другими.

— Как это?

— При дворе Белль Морт ходила история, как когда-то, еще во времена Карла Великого, его брат Карломан жестоко оскорбил Орнию, не зная, кто она. Тогда она забрала его душу и поместила в тело недавно обращенного вампира. Тело Карломана было похоронено, а сам он сошел с ума и вскоре покончил с собой, выйдя на свет.

— Подожди, ты говоришь о Карле Великом, короле франков? Она такая древняя? — спросила я, словно это что-то могло изменить.

— Древнее Рима, — послышалось в ответ.

— И она часто так… мстила?

— Не так, как хотелось бы той же Белль Морт или Страннику. Он очень хотел для Бальтазара новое тело, но Орния отказалась.

— У вампиров нет души, так что нечего переселять, — и я знала, о чем говорила.

— Не знаю, она никогда не говорит на эту тему. Но можешь сама спросить у нее. Она прибудет завтра. Ты хочешь присутствовать?

— Обязательно. Кажется, это часть моей работы.

— Тогда будем ждать тебя через час после заката.

С этим мы расстались. Из машины я позвонила Джейсону. Меня волновал лишь один вопрос: не была ли новая подруга Ашера похожа на Джулианну с картины. К моему разочарованию Джейсон подтвердил это подозрение. Мои страхи начинали обретать плоть.

К вечеру следующего дня, когда я уже при полном параде готова была выехать в сторону «Цирка Проклятых», раздался телефонный звонок. Натаниэль успел догнать меня в дверях.

— Это Тэмми.

Я буквально вырвала трубку из его рук.

— Привет. Есть какие-нибудь новости?

— Потому и звоню. Отозвался наш эксперт и сказал, что это очень старые символы, странная комбинация из маркоманнических рун и венетского алфавита. Такого он еще не видел, так что будет изучать дальше. Единственное, что он смог разобрать, и то не точно, что-то о душе в чужом теле и жертве. А то, что мы приняли за месяц, было скорее носителем души.

— Джулианна, — это было последним фрагментом паззла в картине. Осталось только узнать, кто ее нарисовал.

— Вообще-то на пол ничего не указывает. Но, исходя из всех данных, что у меня есть на данный момент, могу предположить, что проводили ритуал переселения души в какое-то тело.

— И ритуал прошел успешно.

— Скорее всего. А еще криминалисты сказали, что кровь была свежей и по крайней мере трех человек. Правда, они не могут понять, смертельные были ранения или нет, много впиталось в землю. Так что, может быть, никто и не умер.

— Кто-то точно умер.

— Я тоже так думаю. Если подселять в человека чью-то душу, он или сойдет с ума или…

— Или это должно быть свежее мертвое тело, в котором уже не было души.

— Боюсь, что так.

— Прости меня, мне пора идти. Спасибо, что все рассказала.

— Удачи!

Меня гнало вперед ощущение надвигающейся беды. Казалось, уже можно было привыкнуть, что хорошее в моей жизни не задерживается надолго. Я влетела в гостиную, чтобы тут же натолкнуться взглядом на сидящую рядом с Ашером женщину. Джулианну я видела только на картине да в воспоминаниях Жан-Клода, но это точно была она или её двойник. Сходство поражало. Висевшая над камином картина лишь подчеркивала его.

— Ma petite, мы рады, что ты присоединилась к нам, — Жан-Клод был как всегда любезен. — Позволь мне представить наших прекрасных гостей.

Изящным жестом он указал мне, куда нужно обратить свой взор в первую очередь. В кресле сидела молодая женщина. По нынешним временам она не отличалась хрупкостью, но была отражением классической красоты. Невысокая и златокудрая, она подтверждала описание Жан-Клода — золотая леди, чья красота не терялась даже на фоне темного золота волос Ашера.

— Я Орния. — Ее голос был низким, грудным, и носил следы легкого акцента. — А ты, как я понимаю, Анита Блейк.

— Да, — только и могла ответить я, не в силах оторвать от нее взгляд. Было в ее глазах что-то пугающее.

— А это Джулианна, — Жан-Клод продолжил играть роль радушного хозяина, указывая мне на вторую гостью.

Его прикосновение заставило меня оторваться от созерцания вампирши и снова посмотреть на Ашера и его спутницу.

Между тем Ашер не произнес ни слова приветствия. Он замер безмолвной статуей, держа свою воскресшую возлюбленную за руку. Лишь его умоляющие глаза были живы и устремлены на Жан-Клода. Судя по всему, я все же опоздала, и все уже решилось без меня. Я снова посмотрела на Орнию, в ее глаза цвета расплавленного золота, и увидела там свой приговор.

— Да, это Джулианна, человек с обновленной душой. Другой личности в ней нет.

— И каково это, жить вторую жизнь? — не сдержавшись, обратилась я к источнику всех наших неприятностей.

— Странно, — ответила мне воскресшая. Ее английский был понятен, но несколько архаичен. — Я помню всю свою жизнь, от рождении до смерти. И любовь, и боль костра. Помню, как звала Жан-Клода, потому что знала, что иначе умру не только я, но и Ашер. Я очень благодарна, что снова вижу их обоих.

Я хотела спросить — и каково ей видеть такого Ашера, но было понятно, что его новый облик ее не пугает, словно она до сих пор видела его прежним. Вместо этого я задала более насущный вопрос:

— Кому ты благодарна за это и кто умер, чтобы ты жила?

— Я не могу сказать этого, просто не помню. Я умерла, а потом проснулась в каком-то доме.

— И тебя не испугал новый незнакомый мир?

— Нет, он был неуловимо знаком. К тому же у меня была цель. Я знала, чувствовала, что mon Cupidon где-то недалеко.

— Купидон?

— Это наша старая шутка, — Джулианна отвела взгляд и перевела его на Ашера, и было в нем столько теплоты и нежности, что появлялось ощущение, что подглядываешь за чем-то очень интимным. — Я часто говорила, что он мой Купидон, но не я его Психея.

— И каково быть третьей лишней в этой древнем мифе? — Я знала, что это грубо, но уже не могла остановиться.

— Анита! — сзади зазвучал голос Жан-Клода. И одно то, что он назвал меня по имени, вместо обычного «ma petite», уже о многом говорило. Он был недоволен моим поведением и раздражен. Но Джулианна продолжала демонстрировать чудеса терпимости.

— Я готова стать Церерой, которая покажет Психее путь к ее Купидону, — произнесла она, обращаясь ко мне, но обратив свой взгляд к Жан-Клоду.

Тот медленно, словно притянутый невидимыми нитями, подошел к ней, приклонил колено и молча поцеловал руку верной им возлюбленной. Мое сердце оборвалось. Тут я заметила довольный взгляд Орнии — она наслаждалась этим зрелищем. И меня осенило. Все части головоломки встали на место: ритуал, язык рун, их древность, рассказ Жан-Клода — все это указывало на то, что передо мной, удобно устроившись в кресле, сидит виновник всех моих бед.

— Это ты! Ты создала это… существо!

— Хватит, Анита! — на этот раз голос Принца был наполнен силой, подпитываемой гневом. И направлена она была на меня. Но я уже не могла остановиться.

— Это она, Жан-Клод! Она прибыла в город без приглашения, совершила кровавое жертвоприношение, чтобы возродить вашу бывшую возлюбленную. И все для того, чтобы вбить клин между всеми нами, чтобы мы стали слабыми, и тогда она могла бы захватить власть в Сент-Луисе вдобавок к Брэнсону. Ты же помнишь Серафину? Та была готова убить нас, чтобы получить желаемое. Ты думаешь, что она лучше?

— Ты совсем не знаешь Орнию, — покачал головой Жан-Клод. — Она прибыла с миром.

— Мне хватает Брэнсона, я забочусь о своих людях, война им не нужна, — подтвердила та, хотя ее никто не спрашивал.

— Тебе более двух тысяч лет. Думаешь, я поверю в чистоту твоих намерений?

На это объявление Орния лишь пожала плечами и посмотрела на Жан-Клода. Я перевела взгляд и увиденное окончательно доконало меня. Он стоял позади Ашера и Джулианны, в защитном жесте положив руки им на плечи. Они снова были единым целым. Больше я не могла этого выносить, я закрыла глаза и… закричала.

— Анита! Анита, проснись! Это всего лишь сон, кошмар.

Мика укачивал меня на руках, а Натаниэль влажным полотенцем бережно вытирал мне лицо.

— Сон? — мой голос был хриплым, словно сорванный долгими криками. — Не может быть. Я помню все так отчетливо.

— Что ты помнишь?

— Жан-Клод и Ашер ушли.

— Куда ушли? — не понял Натаниэль.

— Вернулись к Джулианне.

— Она давно умерла, — отмахнулся Натаниэль, знакомый с историей Ашера и Жан-Клода.

— Орния возродила ее, и они вернулись к ней, потому что я не могла дать им того, в чем они так нуждались.

— Так, милая, давай все по порядку, — потребовал Мика. — Кто такая эта Орния, что она сделала, а главное, когда?

Я рассказала им все, что произошло, все свои догадки и даже чувства. Мика и Натаниэль слушали внимательно, не перебивая. И когда я закончила свой рассказ, Мика взял меня за руки и серьезно сказал:

— Я клянусь, что это все лишь сон. Вчера ты виделась с ними обоими, и все у вас было нормально. Ты пришла под утро и свались спать.

— Но…

— Это был сон. Никто не возрождал призраков прошлого, никто не бросал тебя. Возьми себя в руки и подумай, как Жан-Клод мог это сделать? Ты его человек-слуга, вы связаны с ним до конца его долгой жизни. Ты его сила, а это важнее сантиментов.

— А Ашер?

— Ты любишь Ашера. И переживаешь, что он не может быть полностью счастлив. Ты подсознательно сравниваешь себя с Джулианной. Ты взвалила на себя много забот, ты просто устала. Поспи еще, тебе это необходимо.

— Я не хочу, — продолжала капризничать я, хотя в словах Мики была логика.

— Обещаю, тебе больше ничего не приснится.

Мика говорил так уверенно, что я поверила ему. Но только я собралась улечься под одеяло, как зазвонил телефон. Натаниэль ответил на звонок.

— Дом Аниты Блейк!.. Нет, она только легла.

— Кто там, Натаниэль?

— Это лейтенант Сторр, — настороженно ответил тот. Видимо, мой рассказ все же подействовал на него.

— Слушаю.

— Приезжай на кладбище Окдейл, — раздался приказ в трубке.

Моё сердце пропустило удар.


End file.
